Leah
by meggzzxp
Summary: In the year 173 a young girl visits republic city. She is going to see the chief of police ... Who is this young child, why is she here, and why doesn't anyone seem to notice Her? Find out in the LOK fanfic : Leah Rated T to be safe I DONT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR LEGEND OF KORRA
1. Apartment 106 part 1

Location: apartment building on the main street in Republic City

Date: late May in the year 173

It was a nice spring day, about 70 degrees and slowly getting cooler. The sun was setting when I walked into apartment 106. Although the small one room apartment was strange to me, I easily recognized that woman's smell. That metallic, musty smell of her uniform mixed with that citrus shampoo she always used. It was a smell that brought comfort to my sensitive nose as a child, and honestly still does today. The room was a complete mess, the sink was piled up with dishes, there was a coffee table covered in police reports, pop cans and alcohol bottles, there were also clothes scattered everywhere and the bed hadn't been made.

"She always loved order" I thought out loud "I don't understand how she could let her home look this way"

As I wondered the room I noticed a small newspaper clipping dated March year 144ag amongst the clutter. The heading read "Malicious Attack on Republic City Grade School". The 27 year old piece paper was in shockingly good condition, the edges were taped over and the ink had barley faded at all.

"I wish she didn't kept this." the words slipped from my lips

I picked up the clipping and had to hold myself back from ripping it up. I know she hasn't been able to move on from that day, but I wish she could. I wish she could forget about all that pain, and the feeling of failure that she lives with…and me… I kind of wish she could forget me as well.

The thought was enough to bring me to tears, I honestly would never want that. It's selfish of me, but it's true. The only reason I would ever wish for her to forget is that maybe I could hear her laugh again.

I sat the paper back down on the table and laid myself down on the couch nearby. I waited for about an hour before I heard the door open. When I looked over I saw a tall middle aged woman with grey hair. She was wearing a black metal uniform with a gold badge on it.

To be one hundred percent honest I had never seen her before. It had taken me a long time to get the courage to come here…to her. I have been visiting my family whenever I could for years, but I was always too afraid to see her. I was scared to see that strong woman I knew sad or broken in anyway. I missed her more than anyone and would go to the police station to hear her voice often… but I never looked at her face. Until that day in apartment 106, the apartment that belonged to the police Chief Lin Beifong.


	2. Home

Hello there! Thank you for reading this fanfiction! Here is chapter 2 of Leah! Please enjoy! *I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender*

Location: Air Temple Island

Date: Early December year 163ag

I always loved the snow. The cold feeling under my toes and the softness it brings to the ground remind me of all the fun times I had here. I remember playing with my grandmother for hours, until I could no longer feel my hands. She was raised in the snow and it brought her so much joy. The majority of my family preferred the summer, so I must have gotten my love for snow from her.

I arrived on Air Temple Island at about 8:30pm, as the family here was preparing for bed. I had seen them many times, when I came to visit them silently. This time however, there was a new little family member with them.

A baby whose name I didn't yet know. She was small and pale with brown hair and eyes. She appeared to be about five months old. She was laying in her mother's arms as she rocked her to sleep. Up the stairs I could see the father of the house preparing the older daughter for bed.

Jinora was then three years old, but acted much older than that. She walked and talked as if she was a five year old with the majority of an adult. It was not hard for her father, who goes by the name Tenzin, to get her into bed.

I followed the family into a bedroom on the second floor. Jinora hopped into her bed and was tucked in by her father while her mother, Pema, placed the small, sleeping baby into a crib.

"Goodnight girls" father said as he turned out the lights.

"We Love you both" their mother said lovingly as she closed the door.

Once they left the room I sat in the edge of Jinora's bed and just looked at her. Sometimes I just couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. That night I realized how quickly her childhood would pass her by. She would quickly become a teenager and then an adult without her even realizing it. Then I thought about Opal, and how she had already passed me up in age. It had happened so fast that it felt like I was the only one staying the same. I became a bit melancholy when I realized that that was exactly the case… I was the only one staying the same, the one who would always be left behind.

Suddenly, Jinora jumped out of bed and walked over to her baby sister's crib.

"Ikki are you awake?" she said innocently "No? That's alright, goodnight baby ,sleep tight" she whispered in the kindest tone I had ever heard.

She crawled back into her bed, got under her blankets, and was soon sound asleep. I stood up from the bed and kissed her face.

"Goodnight little girl" I said to her softly. "I really wish we could have known each other…"

I walked over and looked at the baby who I now knew was called Ikki. She was sleeping so soundly.

I would come to see her many times in the future… but just like Jinora, she will never know me.

It was now much later in the night. I walked up into the master bedroom where the parents were sound asleep. The mother on the left and father on the right. I walked in near were Pema was sleeping. She always seemed very nice, a happy woman who loved her family. But for some reason I never liked her. I know its wrong of me, but I really don't care.

I walked over to the other side of the bed where the girl's father was sleeping. I touched his bald head and after all these years it had not changed. It reminded me of his father's and it made me laugh a bit, but soon there were tears in my eyes. The very thought of this man upsets me these days. I often find myself wondering if he ever cared for me. Despite it all I still know that I care for him, I love him very much and that has never changed. I jumped on the bed and laid my head on his chest for a few minutes.

I soon realized that I needed to go. I could only remain in this world for a few hours without completely draining myself my spiritual energy. I quickly jumped from the bed and began to walk to the doorway. I turned my head back for just a moment to take one last look at that man before I left.

"Do you ever think about me?" I said to myself as I walked to the edge of the island. Even now I ask often ask myself that same question.

Thanks again for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated and always helpful! I know I'm taking a different approach when writing this, but I hope you all can enjoy it! REMEMBER REVIEWS!


	3. Living With Spirits Part 1:The First Day

Here is chapter 3! Sorry for the late update but I've been busy with school and work I hope you all enjoy this one and remember to review!

* * *

Location: Somewhere in the spirit world

Date: Sometime in 144ag

I awoke in a daze, I was confused, and…

I could see…

I remember thinking that it was an amazingly beautiful place. Honestly, back then I wouldn't have known any better. As I looked around quickly believed that I was in a dream. The beauty this world has just could not be real. I had been sitting in a field of daisies, they were red, yellow, blue, orange and pink. In the distance there was an enormous tree that looked like as if it was touching the clouds. I stood up and attempted to walk over to it, but I fell right on my ass. I couldn't feel the earth under my feet. The ground felt like a large pillow and my body like air. It didn't take me long to be able to get up and walk, but it took me about 6 months to be able to ignore the weightless feeling inside me.

It's been many years since that day and yes, I am able to ignore it, but by no means am I used to it…

Once I made my way over to the tree I was greeted by three creatures. To me everything looked strange so I didn't think much of their appearance, however, I have seen many things since that day and I can now tell you they looked pretty strange. One was a tall blue thing that resembled a long stick. It had a voice like an elderly man and stood with its hands on its hips. He was standing between two shorter things. The one on the left was thin and pink, and spoke in a kind tone, the voice reminded me of my aunt on my father's side. The other was just like a little green blob, with the voice of a little boy. Even then I thought he was adorable.

They introduced themselves and said they were spirits, but they didn't go by any particular name. They told me why I was in this place and that this would be my new home. I became extremely angry with them and ran off. While I was running I noticed they had been following me. Even so I continues to run for about two yards, then I suddenly stumbled to the ground. I tried to earthbend them away from me, and when it didn't work, I panicked. I shut my eyes and covered my ears. I yelled for my mother and begged for her to come wake me up. After a minuet of screaming I opened my eyes to find that I was in the exact same place with those three spirits standing in fount of me. I began to sob and told them to go away. They agreed but they said I would want to see them sooner or later… At that time I thought they were crazy, but I know better now.

I stayed in the spot for about two days… and I started to realize that the spirits may have been telling the truth. In those two days I never once became hungry, sleepy of needed to use the bathroom. For the majority of those days I simply cried from my mother. When that didn't work I called for my grandmother, then my Aunt Su, then finally my father … not one of them answered my calls… I soon realized that this was one dream I would never awake from…

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up by Sunday 10/27/2014

Please don't forget to review they are helpful and enjoyable!


	4. Through the Portal

Okay, I know I know I haven't updated in months but Iv been jammed with school and work, but I'm so happy I have finally been able too! the next chapter is actually already written and will be up soon! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Location :Southern Water Tribe

Year: 172ag

I walked through th frozen area aimlessly for a long while before I arrived at the gates of the Southern Water Tribe.I chose to remain unseen, this way i could explore the village without being questioned.

like all spirits of my kind, I have not been able to visit the human world since my death however, unlike most of them this was my first time being able to see it.

I continued to walk through the village for about an hour

I passed many people during that time. i saw couples holding hands while roaming and looking at all the shops while merchants were trying desperatly to make sales. i also saw a group of children playig in the snow piles behind one of the shops. The through snow balls at eachother, made snow angels as well as wrestled with one and other. they laughed so carelessly, their voices ringing with joy...it made me smile...

after awhile i came across a older woman sitting on a bench outside the shop filled area in an almost empty area between the shopping district and an area filled with homes. her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. her white hair was up an out of her face, except for two strands that fell in frount of her face and looped back into her bun. her hair shined like the snow.

I watched her for a moment, as I began to walk away one of the boys I had seen earlier came running to her.

I felt myself jump when he called her name...

"Lady Katara!" he called "How are you doing today"

Then the woman spoke,

I dont remember the rest of their conversation because after hearing her voice i ran up to her faster then I could think.

I found myself standing right in frount of her face looking deeply into her shiny blue eyes. I knew full and well that she couldn't see or feel me, but I'm sure I felt her flintch as i touched her wrinkled face.

A tear fell from my eye, I was so happy, but my heart was heavy. I hugged her neck tightly as her name slipped from my lips...

"Grandma"

* * *

Pretty short but I feel like it needed to be! please PLEASE rate and especially review I would love the feedback to make the story better!


	5. Too Many Journal Entries

So I've been told I'm having some grammar problems and I promise to work on that. However I know there are a tone of them in this chapter. Its intentional! I wish I could have this entire chapter in another font, but I cannot so its italicized.

This is a different type of chapter. Its meant to clarify some things for you guys. There will be one more like it later on. Enjoy!

* * *

Location: The Spirit Word

Year :180

_...I don't know how much longer I can continue writing in here... But for now ill continue to try and make sense of it all..._

_Entry:2,808_

_During the year 171ag the avatar know as Korra re-opened the spirit portals. At that time i had already been living in the spirit world for 27 years, to me however, it barly felt like 5._

_Looking back I can remember how thrilld everyone was..._

_for most spirits this would be the first time they could visit the human world simce avatar wan closed them, or for the younger ones like myself it would be the first time since before our deaths.i however have an ability not all spirits have..._

_i was told by an elder of mine that im not the first one to beable to do it. He says that he has seen many in his day, and most of them became spirits very yong. he beilevs that its has something to do with us not being ready to leave the human world. He went on and on about it but i honstly didnt pay all that much attention to him._

_all i know is that its sort of like astral projection.(i think its called that) The Only difference is that spirits dont have solid bodies to return to. So how it works is that i can send half of my spirit back to the human world while the other half stays here. however i can only do it for a short time. also the only places i can go are ones extremly familiar to me. i only had three places i could go._

_1\. A home that was now empty_

_2\. A burned down grade school building_

_And_

_3\. Air Temple Island_

_And i did visit all of these places atleast once. infact the only one I traveled to more then once would be the Air Once the portals were open i pretty much sopped using the ability. especially once the third portal opened in Republic City. it made it easy to travel anywhere i wasnted to more easily._

_i remember my first trip through the portals. it was the first time i had been able to roam that world since i was apart of it and the first time i had ever seen it dor myself. I'm so glad that i chose to remain invisible to the humans because if i haddnt my grandmother may have seen me. And that would have caused alot of problems for me._

_we now have rules for these types of situations. and punishments to be recived if you brake them._

_I am a spirit that was once human. so unlike older spirits and those who have always lived in the spirit world , I have connections to humans. after awhile our kind moves on to our next lives, but some of us take lonnger then others._

_We are not alowed to have the people we once knew see us because that would mess with the natural order of things._

_Death would become meaningless, and many of us would become trapped here. meaning we would never move on to our next lives. and apparently thats the whole goal og thid limno were stuck in...to get us ready to move on..._

_Its all a lot of confusing junk that i try not to think about...it gives me a head ache..._

_im content just staying here forever_

_i like who i am...or rather who i was..why would i want to become someone else?_

_Sign_

_-Leah B._

* * *

I hope this cleared up some confusion you may be having. the rest of the chapters are planned out but not yet written. There will ,as of this moment, be 11 chapters. Although I may add more. I hope to have the next one up ASAP! I'm going to try an update once a week at least.

DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE THE STORY! ALSO REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
